1. Technical Field
This invention relates to satellite dish location and placement devices that are used to properly determine a site for a satellite dish in relation to orbiting satellites in geosynchronous orbit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a wide variety of alignment and orientation tools for satellite dishes, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,274,926, 5,760,739, 6,538,613, 6,683,581 and Patent Publication US 2002/0005816 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,926 an antenna aligning instrument is disclosed wherein an earth representational sphere is mounted in a holder with an adjustable ring thereabouts having a scale marked in degrees and a compass level to ascertain the position or orientation in alignment of a satellite dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,739 defines a method and apparatus for aligning a directional antenna in which an adjustable gnomon is calibrated using fitting information from a companion computer software program.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,613 claims a method for aligning a radio antenna using an optical site rather than signal strength and that the antenna be so positioned need not be installed in its place for aiming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,581 is directed to an antenna alignment device having multiple embodiments utilizing affixing the device to the antenna and using a digital compass, level and one embodiment and a sound speaker in another.
Patent Publication US2002/005816 A1 shows a satellite dish antenna alignment device by applying it to the dish mast assembly arm. A bubble level on the arm is used in conjunction with a compass allowing the installer to configure the bracket by location orientation thereof.